


Smuggler's Blues

by Cheree_Cargill



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Danger, Gen, Smuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheree_Cargill/pseuds/Cheree_Cargill
Summary: Han Solo and Chewbacca are smugglers and they understand the business and the dangers of what they do.





	Smuggler's Blues

**Author's Note:**

> (To “Smuggler’s Blues” by Glenn Frey) 
> 
> Filked by Cheree Cargill
> 
> A filksong is where you take a song and give it new lyrics, usually fannish.

There's trouble on the streets tonight.

I could feel it in my bones.

I had a premonition that I shouldn’t go alone.

I had my blaster ready, but I didn't think I'd kill.

Then everything exploded and the blood began to spill.

 

So, Chewie, get the ship up.

We can’t afford to make a stand.

We’ve got a little money now, but it’s not what we had planned.

If we can make it back to Tatooine, the Hutt’ll pay us twenty grand.

 

I'm sorry it went down like this

And someone had to lose.

It's the nature of the business.

It's the smuggler's blues, smuggler's blues.

 

The traders and pilots, the ‘troopers and the law,

The pay-offs and the rip-offs and the things nobody saw.

No matter if it's Spices or a load of banned supplies,

You've got to have your ship primed Just in case you have to fly.

 

There's lots of shady characters, lots of dirty deals

Every name's an alias, in case somebody squeals.

It's the lure of easy money.

It's got a very strong appeal.

 

Perhaps they'd understand it better standing in my shoes.

It's the ultimate enticement.

It's the smuggler's blues, smuggler's blues.

 

You see on the news lines, you hear it every day.

They say they're gonna stop it but it doesn't go away.

They move it through Mos Eisley, they sell it in Corday.

They grow it in the Outer Rim, I mean it's here to stay.

 

It's propping up the governments in Coruscant and Naboo.

You ask any Revenue man, he'll say there's nothing they can do.

From the office of the Emperor right down to me and you, Me and you.

 

It's a losing proposition but one you can't refuse.

It's the politics of contraband.

It's the smuggler's blues, Smuggler's blues

 


End file.
